PLL - Mom's past
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: 16 year old Paige McCullers is up in the attic. She find a box with her mom's old college stuff. Paige grab the yearbook from her mom's senior college year.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

* * *

**PLL - Mom's past**

**16 year old Paige McCullers is up in the attic.**

**She find a box with her mom's old college stuff.**

Paige grab the yearbook from her mom's senior college year.

"What...?" says Paige confused when she finds her mom's page in the book and sees what the short bio for her mom says.

It says "Emma Rosalinde - C minus girl and every boy's wet dream.".

Paige can't believe that her own mom used to be a slut in college.

"This gotta be fake. Mom cannot have been slutty at any point in her life." says Paige.

Everything seem so weird. Paige finds it hard to think that her own mom was everything she's told Paige to never become.

"OMG, was mom really a slut...?" says Paige.

"Don't read that." says Emma McCullers as she enter the attic.

"Mom...? Opsss!" says Paige.

Emma grab her old yearbook.

"You weren't supposed to read this book, Paige. My past needs to remain a secret. If your father finds out what sort of girl I was, he'll divorce me." says Emma.

"It's rude of you to keep secrets from dad." says Paige.

"I have my reasons for not telling him about my slutty past." says Emma.

"Did you have sex for money?" says Paige.

"No, but I fucked around with different guys and allowed them to cum in me." says Emma.

"Really?" says Paige.

"Yes. What can I do to keep your mouth shut...?" says Emma.

"I'd love to have my own BMW." says Paige.

"That's too big of a request." says Emma.

"Want me to tell dad...?" says Paige.

"No." says Emma.

"Alright, I can't get a car, but what can I get, mom?" says Paige.

"I can buy you a couple bottles of beer." says Emma.

"I want something better." says Paige.

"How a bout a motorcycle?" says Emma.

"Sounds cool." says Paige.

"Then I'll get you a good motorcycle." says Emma.

"Thanks, mom." says Paige with a cute smile.

"What's going on up here?" says Nick McCullers as he enters the attic.

"Nothing special, darling. Paige and me were just talking." says Emma as she quickly hide her old yearbook behind a suitcase.

"Okay." says Nick as he gives Emma a kiss.

"Awww!" moans Emma, getting a bit turned on.

2 weeks later when Nick is at work.

"Taa-daah!" says Emma as she pull away the blanket that cover a black motorcycle.

"Awww! For me?" says Paige, all cutie cute.

"Yeah, girl." says Emma.

"Thanks, mommy!" says a happy Paige.

Paige give Emma a hug.

The motorcycle is from the 1950s and the same design as the one in the famous scene of the movie 'Rebel Without a Cause'.

Emma give Paige the keys to the motorcycle.

"Such a cool vintage motorcycle!" says Paige in joy.

"I knew you'd love it, sweetie." says Emma.

"It's awesome." says Paige with a very sweet smile.

"Nice that you like it so much." says Emma.

Paige put on her leather jacket and a helmet and then takes the motorcycle for a short test-run around the block.

22 minutes later.

"Yay!" says a very happy Paige as she return from her short test-run.

"Why does our daughter get a motorcycle?" says Nick to Emma when he sees Paige and her new motorcycle.

"Because she's been a very good kid lately and this way you and I don't need ti drive her around to stuff as much anymore, great huh? It's a total win and win thing." says Emma.

"Okay..." says Nick and then walk inside the house.

"Thanks, mom. You saved both my butt and yours from daddy's wrath right there." says Paige, all cute.

"I guess I did." says Emma as she giggle a bit.

The next day, Paige ride her motorcycle to school.

Alison DiLaurentis sees that Paige has a motorcycle now.

"Who the fuck gave Pigskin a motorcycle? She doesn't fuckin' deserve one!" says Alison in anger.

"Cool." says some of the other girls on the swim-team when they see Paige's motorcycle.

"Thanks, girls." says Paige.

Alison is very nagry about the fact that Paige has a motorcycle now.

She plan to damage the motorcycle, but fortunately for Paige, Alison never get the opportunity for that.

After school, Paige ride her motorcycle to the mall where she buy new blue baggy sweatpants.

Paige love sweatpants. It's something she often wear. She's not a girlie girl.

She also buy new green panties and then she head home.

It feels awesome for her to have her own motorcycle, making it much more easy to go to places, not needing her mom or dad to drive her.

"How was school today?" says Emma.

"Good." says a happy Paige.

"Sweet." says Emma.

"Yeah." says Paige.

Several hours later as the sun goes down, Alison sneak out.

She walk to the McCullers house.

"Okay, time for fun." says Alison with an evil smile as she is about to use a big knife to stab a hole in the gas tank of Paige's motorcycle.

Paige is lucky though.

Nick is awake, watching TV and he happen to see someone outside by the motorcycle when motion-activated lights that Alison didn't know about goes on.

"Stop!" says Nick as he walk outside.

"Crap!" says Alison as she run away.

Nick fails to see who the girl that was about to mess with his daughters motorcycle was. All he could see was that it was a teenage girl with blonde hair and dark clothes.

Nick walk back inside. He never tell Paige and Emma that someone was trying to mess with Paige's motorcycle.

The next day, after school, Paige spray-paint the mototcycle with some nice personal pattern that she has designed herself.

The pattern is blue and silver shaped like a mix of thunderbolts and waves of water.

"Cool." says Paige.

Paige ride her motorcycle to the Brew.

She enter the Brew, walk up to the counter and says "I'd like an ice coffee, please."

"Here, girl." says Kelly Moore, one of the girls working at the Brew as she hands Paige a medium ice coffee.

"Thanks." says Paige as she pay for her ice coffee.

The next day, when Nick is not home, Emma tell her daughter about her past as a slut.

_**Flashback to Emma's senior college year:**_

Emma sit on the bed in her dorm room at Lord Blakeney College in Ohio.

"Hi, sexy Emma." says a guy named Dan Rollins as he enter the room.

"Hi, dude." says Emma with a sexy smile.

Emma notice the bulge in Dan's dirty old sweatpants.

"Oh, you're horny?" says Emma.

"Yeah, baby." says Dan.

"Me too." says Emma as she roll up her denim skirt to reveal her pussy.

The pussy-juice on Emma's sexy pussy shine in the light from the overhead-lamp.

"Sexy!" says a horny Dan as he drop his sweatpants.

"Fuck me, please..." whisper Emma, all slutty and sexual.

"Okay." says Dan as he slide his dick into Emma's pussy and starts to fuck her hard, just like she enjoy it.

"Mmmm, soooo sexy!" moans Emma in her best porno-voice.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Dan was my best fuck-buddy at the time." says Emma.

"Okay." says Paige.

"Nearly 4 years later I met your dad." says Emma.

"Where did you meet him?" says Paige.

"In Chicago. I was there to buy dildos and I got a bit too drunk. I fell asleep outside the door to his apartment. In the morning he found me, helped me and we became friends and later I fell in love with him and he fell for me too. He and I started dating and after about five or six years he asked me to marry him." says Emma.

"Alright. When did you stop being slutty?" says Paige.

"Right when I discovered that I love your father." says Emma.

"So you've never used your sexual skills with daddy?" says Paige.

"Not the ones I had when I was in college. If I am too sexy he might suspect that I was once a slut." says Emma.

"Okay." says Paige.

"I've only showed my true sexual strengths with your dad twice, on our wedding-night and when we had sex to have a kid, you." says Emma.

"You're smart." says Paige.

"Thanks, so are you, Paige." says Emma.

"I'm trying to be." says Paige.

"Nice and remember, my past has to stay a secret." says Emma.

"Don't worry, mom. All your secrets are safe with me." says Paige.

"Wonderful." says Emma with a sweet smile.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
